Not Really a Romeo & Juliet
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Kenji hanya mengenal Ren sebagai lawan mainnya dalam drama gabungan antar kelas SMA Fukuhara tapi itu justru awal dia mengetahui hal yang disembunyikan Ren di balik sikap kekanakan dan susah ditebak yang ditunjukkan selama ini. Apa drama gabungan yang mereka perankan pertanda mereka akan berakhir seperti pasangan dalam cerita atau justru mereka membuat akhir berbeda. KouRen fic.


**Disclaimer: Cardfight Vanguard belong to Bushiroad and Akira Ito-sensei. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfic ini selain bisa _bully_ Koutei di dalamnya *evil grin*  
**

**Pair: **Koutei (Mitsusada) - Ren

**semi AU. OOC and typos, just let me know**

* * *

**-cCc-**

* * *

Jika mencari Suzugamori Ren, carilah di toko makanan manis atau kafe yang menyajikan kopi terbaik, selain 2 tempat itu sangat jarang dia ditemukan di tempat lain tapi hari ini berkata lain, Ren menatap bosan deretan buku sastra di toko buku, jelas tempat terakhir yang akan dipikirkan untuk mencarinya. Ren sendiri tidak suka berada ditempatnya berdiri sekarang tapi dia harus memilih 1 dari buku 'membosankan-hanya-berisi-tulisan' sebagai tugas tambahan pelajaran Sastra karena ketahuan tertidur di kelas. Membuat resensi dari 1 karya berdasar sejarah di luar Jepang...mungkin dia harus meminta bantuan Asaka diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsu yang segera melarang Asaka saat menawarkan diri untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahannya. Setelah memilah-milah tiap buku di deretan rak, dia mengambil buku yang menggunakan perang zaman Roma kuno sebagai tema dengan pertimbangan itu salah satu buku memiliki halaman sedikit di banding yang lain.

"Ah...buku ini. Maaf tapi kami tidak bisa menjualnya." Ucap kasir sekaligus manager toko buku yang tertera pada tanda pengenal bajunya saat Ren membawa buku itu ke kasir. "Sudah ada yang memesan buku ini, sepertinya pegawai kami salah meletakkan di _display_. Apa bisa memilih buku lain?"

Sebenarnya Ren tidak suka, memilih buku lain berarti harus mencari buku tipis di antara deretan buku tebal dengan sampul tak kalah tebal tapi apa boleh buat, buku yang ingin dia beli sudah dipesan orang lain.

"_Tenchou_, apa buku pesanannya sudah ada?" Suara lain mengajak bicara manager toko dari belakang Ren.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, ini buku pesananmu Mitsusada-kun."

Pemuda itu sekarang berada di sebelah Ren dan ternyata mereka mengenakan seragam sama. Ren memperhatikannya sebelum menyapa, "Kupikir matahari terbenam, ternyata hanya _Kaichou-san_."

Dia tahu siapa pemuda ini, sangat keterlaluan jika murid Fukuhara tidak tahu siapa ketua OSIS mereka sendiri terlebih ketua OSIS tersebut memiliki nilai tinggi dalam tiap ujian dan kemampuan atletik yang membuat iri banyak orang, Mitsusada Kenji. Dia juga dikenal maniak sejarah Roma hingga nyaris tidak pernah terlihat tanpa membaca buku yang berhubungan dengan Roma.

"Ah...Suzugamori-kun." Kenji menyapa balik saat sadar ada yang mengajaknya bicara, '_Kaichou_' bukan panggilan biasa yang dia dengar di luar sekolah.

"Aku cukup terkesan ketua OSIS bisa mengenalku." Di sekolah dia memang terkenal tapi tidak mengira sampai ketua OSIS bisa mengetahuinya lagipula alasan utama dia terkenal bukan karena nilai tinggi yang selalu dia raih tapi penampilannya yang kerap dianggap seperti perempuan.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, juara lomba debat antar sekolah yang bisa mempertahankan piala kemenangan Fukuhara 3 kali berturut-turut." Balas Kenji sambil membayar buku yang sudah dia pesan.

"Jangan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku tapi pada Asaka yang menang tahun lalu, aku hanya mengikuti sarannya untuk tahun ini...dan piala pertama dari kemenangan 3 kali berturut-turut ini diraih olehmu kan, _Kaichou-san_?" Ren memberi senyum penuh arti.

"Tapi caramu memberikan argumen lebih baik dari aku ataupun Narumi-san." Kenji tertawa gugup saat Ren mengatakan fakta kecil tentang kemenangannya. Selain terkenal dengan semua kelebihannya ketua OSIS Fukuhara saat ini juga terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tidak terlalu suka menjadi obyek perhatian dan sekarang Ren sudah membuktikan kabar itu. "Lalu kenapa Suzugamori-kun ingin membeli buku ini? Kau juga tertarik dengan sejarah Roma?"

"Aku hanya sekedar tahu saja, tidak maniak seperti seseorang dan juga itu buku paling tipis dari buku lain. Membuat resensi dari buku tebal merepotkan." Jawab Ren malas membayangkan dia harus mencari buku lebih tebal untuk tugasnya.

"Kalau mau besok istirahat siang bisa kubantu membuat resensi buku ini." Kenji tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Ren.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menolak." Ucap Ren senang hati, pantang baginya menolak tawaran membantu tugas, yang dilarang Tetsu hanya Asaka, ketua OSIS mereka tidak masuk dalam hitungan.

"Besok istirahat siang kutunggu di ruang OSIS. Sampai besok Suzugamori-kun." Kenji memberi anggukan sebelum berjalan keluar toko.

Ren juga melakukan hal sama setelah melihat jam di atas _counter_ kasir, mempercepat langkah sebisa mungkin menghindari terlambat pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Bel istirahat siang menjadi pertanda bahwa Asaka akan datang ke kelas Ren membawa kotak _bento_ untuk dimakan bersama-sama, hari ini pun sama, Asaka sudah masuk ke kelas Ren tak lama bel berbunyi seakan dia sudah menunggu di depan pintu sejak awal. Umumnya Ren akan menunggu di tempat duduk dengan meja yang sudah dikosongkan untuk tempat _bento_, tapi kali ini Ren berdiri dari kursi dengan membawa buku dan alat tulis.

"Ren-_sama_? Anda mau pergi?" Tanya Asaka bingung.

"Mengerjakan tugas, _bento_nya bisa dibagi 2?"

Biarpun masih bingung Asaka mengangguk dan melepas bagian bawah kotak_ bento_ yang dibawa. "Saya bisa mengerjakan tugas resensi Ren-_sama_." Ada nada protes dalam ucapan Asaka, tidak suka Ren mengerjakan hal lain tidak bersama dirinya ataupun 'jauh dari jangkauannya'.

"Tetsu melarangmu kan tapi dia tidak melarang orang lain untuk membantu. Sampai nanti pulang sekolah." Ren memberi lambaian tangan singkat dan hanya melempar senyum pada ekspresi kecewa Asaka di pintu kelas sebelum mengarahkan langkahnya ke ruang OSIS yang berada di sisi lain sekolah dari kelasnya. Lahan sekolah Fukuhara yang besar membuat Ren membutuhkan 5 menit untuk ke ruang OSIS, sekolah yang luas ternyata tidak selalu menyenangkan.

Ren menjulurkan kepala di depan pintu OSIS, melihat kanan-kiri dan hanya mendapati Kenji seorang diri di ruangan berkonsentrasi pada dokumen di tangan. Melihat kondisi ini, ide usil terbesit di kepala Ren secara perlahan dia mengendap ke kursi putar tempat Kenji duduk yang saat itu memang dalam posisi menyamping dari meja.

"Boo!" Serunya sambil meletakkan tangan kiri di pundak Kenji.

Teriakan kaget keluar dari mulut Kenji bahkan karena kagetnya sampai membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu terlonjak dari kursi.

"Suzugamori-kun..." Kenji menghela nafas panjang untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang sempat dibuat pendek oleh keusilan Ren.

"Orange dan merah yang kuat." Guman Ren dengan mata tertuju Kenji. "Anggota OSIS lain mana?" Lanjutnya menatap kursi-kursi kosong di ruangan dengan desain sederhana itu.

"Istirahat makan siang, masih ada dokumen yang kukerjakan jadi aku di sini lagipula aku tidak lapar." Kenji memang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pertama Ren tapi daripada bertanya lebih jauh dia kembali duduk di kursinya yang sudah diputar menghadap meja. Tangannya meletakkan dokumen di dalam map digantikan dengan buku yang kemarin dia beli. "Di mulai sekarang? Aku sudah membaca sampai habis jadi garis besarnya bisa kukatakan."

"Hee...buku penuh tulisan itu habis dalam semalam? Benar-benar maniak." Komentar Ren sambil menarik kursi dari meja sebelah dan duduk di sisi Kenji. "Apa saja yang harus kutulis?"

Satu per satu Ren mencatat tiap kalimat yang didiktekan Kenji. Selain menguasai isi buku yang dijadikan resensi, Ren sadar setelah separuh halaman terisi bahwa pilihan kata yang digunakan Kenji saat menjelaskan yang dia salin dalam tulisan juga bagus, tidak sederhana, tidak rumit, tapi menarik dan gampang dimengerti untuk sebuah topik sejarah. Seharusnya Ren mengembangkan resensi dari garis besar yang diberikan Kenji tapi dengan sedikit kecurangan membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang secara tidak langsung membuat Kenji mengatakan jawaban tugasnya dia sama sekali tidak perlu bersusah payah menyelesaikan tugas tambahan ini.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang mengerjakan tugasmu, Suzugamori-kun?" Tanya Kenji yang baru sadar sudah ditipu oleh Ren saat kalimat terakhir ditulis.

"Hmm...entahlah." Ren tersenyum usil. "Mau _bento_? Asaka membuatkannya." Tawarnya sambil menyodorkan kotak _bento _berisi _tamagoyaki_, _onigiri,_sayuran yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil, dan kroket disusun dengan rapi menunjukkan kesungguhan dari Asaka saat membuat _bento _ini.

"Tidak apa-apa? Yang membuat tidak akan marah aku juga ikut makan?" Melihat _bento_ serapi ini yang tentu saja memakan waktu untuk menyiapkan, siapa pun bisa tahu ini _bento_ spesial dikhususkan untuk seseorang. Mungkin kalau pembuat _bento_ ini berada di ruang OSIS Kenji sudah mendapat tatapan tidak suka yang sangat dingin.

"Kurasa tidak." Jawab Ren santai, tangannya mengambil 1 _onigiri_ yang langsung dihabiskan.

"Baik..._itadakimasu_." Kenji ikut mengambil 1 _onigiri _berisi salmon dan tidak berbicara lagi selama makan.

Bosan tidak ada topik pembicaraan selama menghabiskan _bento_ buatan Asaka, mata Ren mengelilingi seisi ruangan mencari obyek menarik. Dengan deretan meja penuh tumpukan map dan kertas, loker kecil di sudut ruangan, papan penuh coretan hasil rapat yang tidak terhapus rapi hanya tersisa tulisan samar dengan memo tertempel di sekeliling papan, tidak ada yang menarik dari isi ruang OSIS. Matanya beralih ke detail lebih kecil, apa saja yang berada di atas meja Kenji. Dokumen, kertas,memo, map, dan...sebuah novel yang nyaris tertimbun tumpukan map.

"Romeo-Juliet? _Kaichou-san _membaca buku seperti ini juga?" Ren menyingkirkan map-map yang menutupi novel bersampul merah itu, membuka asal halaman buku untuk melihat sekilas isinya.

"Yuri memaksaku membacanya karena dia bosan melihatku selalu membaca buku sejarah Roma tapi novel seperti ini memang bukan tipeku." Pembatas buku yang berada di pertengahan buku mendukung ucapan Kenji seberapa besar niat dia untuk membaca novel yang dipinjamkan Yuri.

"_Bad end _membosankan." Ren menutup kembali novel yang hanya dilihat-lihatnya tadi. "Festival sekolah sebentar lagi ya, pantas OSIS sibuk." Lanjutnya saat melihat nama map 'Persiapan Festival Sekolah' di tumpukan teratas dari dokumen yang harus dikerjakan Kenji. "Tahun ini apa yang disiapkan?"

Tanpa meminta izin Ren mengambil map berisi seluruh detail acara yang sudah disetujui sampai saat ini, mengabaikan protes dan panik dari Kenji. Tanpa rasa bersalah dia membaca lembar demi lembar di dalam map sambil menghindari tangan Kenji yang berusaha meraih map kembali. Kebanyakan rincian yang sudah disetujui seperti festival sekolah pada umumnya, stand makanan, pertunjukan, pameran tiap klub, tapi ada 1 yang menarik perhatian Ren, dia memisahkan lembaran itu dari map yang dilemparkan kembali ke Kenji.

"Suzugamori-kun, rencana festival masih rahasia, jangan dibaca sembarangan." Keluh Kenji, mengurutkan ulang berkas yang berkat Ren sekarang teracak susunannya.

"Pentas gabungan antar kelas, tiap kelas wajib memberikan 1 nama yang akan diundi untuk menjadi pemeran dalam pentas, peran yang diterima harus dijalankan...terlepas _gender_ aktor dan peran yang dilakukan." Suara Ren setelah jeda saat membaca tulisan di kertas rencana pementasan menjadi penuh antusias disertai seringai senyum. "Ide yang menarik, pementasannya pasti juga menarik."

Kenji hanya bisa tertawa gugup sebagai balasan perkataan Ren. Alasan lembaran di tangan Ren belum mendapat cap setuju karena dia tidak yakin para murid mau berpartisipasi dalam ide 'nekat' ini, apalagi dengan kata 'diwajibkan' dan 'kemungkinan mendapat peran berbeda dari _gender'_, bisa saja setelah festival ruang OSIS akan dipenuhi pernyataan protes dari semua murid Fukuhara. Kredibilitasnya sebagai ketua OSIS akan turun dan ini tahun terakhirnya di Fukuhara, dia tidak mau lulus sebagai ketua OSIS memegang rekor terbanyak mendapat protes dari siswa_._

"Ide dari Yuri, dia bilang pementasan dengan cara sama tiap tahun membosankan. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa banyak yang akan keberatan?" Tidak ada salahnya dia meminta saran terlebih dulu dari salah satu murid yang mungkin akan menjadi 'korban'.

"Pasti ada yang protes tapi kurasa akan lebih banyak yang antusias. Siapa yang dipilih tiap kelas, peran apa yang didapat, partisipasi tiap kelas, menarik kan." Ren mengembalikan lembar terakhir yang 'dipinjamnya' disertai seulas senyum simpul, dia juga merapikan kotak _bento _dan alat tulis yang tadi dibawa. "Aku tunggu sampai pengumuman resminya dibuat. Terima kasih sudah membuatkan tugasku, _Kaichou-san_." Senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum bercanda dengan mata terus terarah pada Kenji sampai dia melangkah keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Kenji menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil mengeluarkan helaan panjang setelah Ren tidak terlihat di ruang kerjanya. Tidak disangka seorang junior bisa membuatnya selelah ini, lebih dari rapat antar klub yang dijalaninya belakangan ini untuk mengurus festival. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak ingin bertemu Ren lagi, sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir Kenji saat mengingat kembali semua tingkah laku pemuda berambut seperti _ruby_ itu.

"Anak yang menarik." Gumannya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Murid-murid Fukuhara berdesakan di depan papan pengumuman pagi ini, tidak mau melewatkan sebuah pengumuman baru yang ditempelkan OSIS mengenai kelanjutan drama gabungan antar kelas yang 1 minggu lalu diletakkan disana. Sesuai ucapan Ren, ada beberapa murid yang merasa keberatan dengan pemilihan acak tapi sebagian besar menyambut antusias bahkan saling berkompetisi agar menjadi perwakilan kelas.

Penantian penuh rasa penasaran selama 1 minggu siapa yang mendapatkan peran apa sekarang terbayar sudah dengan 1 lembar kertas memenuhi 3/4 papan berjudul '_Pemeran drama gabungan Romeo & Juliet'_ dan jika ada yang penasaran siapa yang mengusulkan untuk membawakan Romeo-Juliet, semua tangan akan menunjuk sekretaris OSIS, Usui Yuri.

"Ren-_sama_!" Setengah membanting pintu Asaka masuk ke kelas Ren, membangunkan orang yang dimaksudkan dari tidur singkatnya di kelas.

"Asaka? Ada apa?" Tanya Ren sambil mengusap mata dan masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa Ren-_sama_ tidak mengatakan menjadi perwakilan kelas seminggu lalu?" Protes Asaka, tidak terima Ren akan berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan berjangka waktu lama ;lama menurutnya; yang tidak bisa dia ikuti, kesibukan persiapan klub dan kelasnya sendiri pasti akan menyita waktu tidak memungkinkan untuk mengawasi Ren saat latihan. "Tetsu juga tidak menjadi perwakilan kelas."

"Kelasku baru memberikan nama di hari terakhir pengumpulan setelah jam sekolah selesai dan aku yang meminta menjadi perwakilan kelas." Jawab Ren dengan wajah polos.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Asaka lesu.

"Karena menarik. Peran apa yang kudapat?" Tanya Ren. Untuk apa repot-repot keluar kelas jika sudah ada yang mau berdesakan melihatkan pengumuman untuknya tanpa diminta. Dari reaksi Asaka dia bisa menebak antara dia mendapat peran penting, peran perempuan, atau gabungan keduanya.

Asaka mengalihkan pandangan, ragu untuk menjawab. Memang tidak ada gunanya ditutupi dengan pengumuman terpasang besar dan nama Ren bisa ditemukan di bagian atas, tapi tetap saja Asaka tidak akan suka saat memecahkan berita ini pada yang bersangkutan. Bukan reaksi Ren yang memberatkan, Ren tidak akan protes dalam masalah ini, tapi kenyataan idolanya akan beradu peran dengan orang lain yang bahkan tidak dikenal dekat, itu yang membuat Asaka mengurungkan niat menjawab.

"Asaka..." Panggil Ren yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Asaka menarik nafas panjang, "Juliet." 1 kata yang menjelaskan kenapa perempuan berambut biru pendek itu sangat gusar.

"Lalu peran Romeo?" Tanya Ren datar seakan mendapat peran Juliet untuk drama festival sekolah yang dibuka untuk umum bukan masalah besar.

"Ren-_sama_ tidak masalah dengan ini? Ren-_sama _akan berperan sebagai perempuan!" Seru Asaka. Peran perempuan dari drama dengan cerita yang melegenda terutama di kalangan wanita. Dengan tubuh ramping dan wajah terbilang 'cantik' Asaka bisa menebak reaksi sebagian besar di bangku penonton saat Ren muncul. Selama mereka mendapat karakakter perempuan yang manis dengan akting sempurna, _gender_ bisa dikesampingkan.

"Sama sekali tidak, perannya menarik. Peran Romeo?" Ren mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ketua OSIS. Sepertinya anggota OSIS dan murid kelas Mitsusada sudah merencanakan dia sebagai pemeran utama."Asaka menjelaskan sejauh info yang tersebar di antara murid. "Pulang sekolah nanti ada pertemuan pertama di aula. Apa perlu saya temani, Ren-_sama_?"

"Tidak perlu." Ren menguap dan meregangkan badan, menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja. "_Oyasumi..._"

"Ren-_sama_, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

Peringatan Asaka tidak dihiraukan oleh Ren yang tetap memilih tidur. Segurat tanda lebam di leher Ren yang semula tertutupi kerah menjadi perhatian Asaka. Dengan hati-hati Asaka menyibak rambut Ren, menutupi tanda lebam itu dari pandangan. Hanya tatapan sedih yang bisa diberikan Asaka, tahu bagaimana bisa ada lebam di leher Ren dan siapa pelakunya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Baik dia dan Tetsu sama sekali tidak bisa mengubah keadaan itu, mereka hanya bisa menjaga Ren sebaik mungkin dari luka lebih serius.

"_Oyasumi, _Ren-_sama._" Ucap Asaka lirih. "Semoga mimpimu lebih baik."

* * *

"_Koutei_...kau sudah hafal naskahnya kan? Kenapa berhenti?" Keluh Yuri, menghentikan latihan drama yang tengah berjalan karena Kenji terlihat tidak menguasai aktingnya. Pemain lain juga menghentikan aktivitas mereka, melihat ke arah panggung tempat 2 aktor utama berlatih adegan terakhir drama mereka.

Ren menegakkan punggung dari tempat tidur properti drama, merapikan rambutnya yang kusut akibat lama berbaring saat latihan adegan terakhir, adegan dimana Romeo dan Juliet saling mengakhiri nyawa. Kenji selalu gagal melakukan adegan terakhir di mana saat Romeo mengatakan perasaannya pada Juliet sebelum mengakhiri dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena tidak hafal, tapi tiap mengatakan dialog adegan terakhir entah kenapa Kenji selalu terhenti.

"Pementasannya 1 minggu lagi, _Koutei_." Yuri mengingatkan, menghela nafas panjang. "Suzugamori-kun juga sudah memberi tanda setuju pada semua adegan yang akan dilakukan." Matanya tertuju pada Ren yang masih merapikan rambut tanpa peduli sedang dilihat.

"Aku tahu...maaf." Jawab Kenji dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk sadar dia tidak bisa melakukan adegan dengan baik.

Yuri ingin mengulang adegan kembali tapi jam ponselnya sudah menunjukkan setengah 5 sore, waktunya kegiatan latihan diakhiri. "Besok berkumpul lagi dan _Koutei_, biarpun kau ketua OSIS aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai drama ini gagal." Ancamnya yang membuat siswa lain di aula bergidik karena aura mengerikan padahal bukan mereka target ancaman Yuri.

"Ba...baik..." Balas Kenji, keringat dingin jatuh di belakang lehernya.

Sementara yang lain masih ketakutan dengan Yuri, Ren sudah mengambil tasnya, tidak terpengaruh dengan situasi sekitar. Dia sempat mengatakan "_jyaa..._" tapi entah siapa saja yang mendengarkan, tidak ada yang mendengarkan pun dia tetap berjalan keluar aula, jam latihan sudah habis, dia sudah boleh pulang kan.

"Suzugamori-kun." Panggil Kenji sebelum Ren sempat keluar dari aula.

"Hmm?" Ren menolehkan kepala.

"Rumahmu ke arah selatan kan." Tanya Kenji sambil mengunci tas hitamnya dan berjalan ke arah Ren.

"Ya, kenapa?" Ren balik bertanya, sejauh yang dia tahu rumah Kenji berada di daerah utara, dengan kata lain berlawanan arah dari rumahnya.

"Mau pulang bersama? Ada toko buku yang ingin kudatangi di daerah selatan." Ajak Kenji.

"Pasti mencari buku sejarah membosankan lagi dan boleh saja selama tidak menceritakan sejarah Roma selama perjalanan." Ren memberi persetujuan dan kembali melangkahkan kaki, kali ini dengan Kenji mengikuti di sebelah.

Bagi Ren ini pertama kali ada yang menemaninya pulang selain Tetsu ataupun Asaka. Jalan pemikiran yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan membuatnya sering dijauhi dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Para _stalker_, ya, Ren tahu dia memiliki kelompok penggemar yang sudah seperti _stalker_, hanya berani mengamati dari jauh kecuali mereka mau berurusan dengan Asaka.

"Suzugamori-kun tidak merasa dipaksa melakukan semua adegan dalam drama?" Tanya Kenji yang masih ragu apa Ren setuju untuk melakukan semua adegan romantis dengannya dalam drama secara sukarela atau di bawah ancaman Yuri.

"Tidak. Peran apa pun bukan masalah untukku." Jawab Ren dengan ekspresi sama seperti saat Yuri mengatakan pernyataan yang sama, datar tanpa beban. "_Koutei_ sendiri kenapa ikut drama? OSIS harusnya sibuk dengan persiapan festival kan."

"Tugasku sudah ditangani anggota OSIS lain. Mereka bilang kegiatanku di Fukuhara terlalu 'membosankan' jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memaksaku ikut kegiatan berbeda dari yang biasa kuikuti."

Kenji tidak bisa menahan seulas senyum tidak habis dengan kelakuan teman-temannya. Prestasinya memang cemerlang di sekolah tapi sifatnya yang tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian membuat aktivitasnya di sekolah sangat biasa saja, dia bisa menjadi ketua OSIS itu saja berkat desakan Yuri yang mengatakan di tahunnya tidak ada kandidat lebih bagus sebagai ketua selain dirinya.

"Tidak harus berada di tengah perhatian untuk melakukan hal-hal menarik." Ucap Ren. "Tunggu sebentar." Lanjutnya mendadak. Ren mengganti arah kakinya menuju ke taman umum tidak terlalu luas yang baru saja mereka lewati, mengunjungi kios penjual es krim disana.

"_Ice stick _di sini enak. _Koutei_ juga mau?" Tawar Ren yang sudah menikmati sebatang _ice stick_ rasa _strawberry_.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Kenji yang memang tidak mau mengisi perutnya sebelum makan malam.

Ren mengguman pelan sebagai tanda mendengarkan, matanya fokus menatap anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan kedua orangtuanya sambil tertawa riang. Sekilas ada perasaan iri tercermin di mata Ren tapi sebelum Kenji sempat memastikan kebenaran perasaan itu Ren sudah mengalihkan pandangan dan semua jejak perasaan di kedua manik merah itu hilang.

"_Koutei_ enak ya, pulang jam berapa pun pasti tidak dimarahi." Ucap Ren tiba-tiba.

"Tidak selalu. Kalau ibuku membuat makan malam aku harus pulang sebelum makan malam. Dia jarang bisa memasak karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan tapi tiap senggang dia selalu membuatkan kami masakan." Balas Kenji, masih sedikit heran darimana ide ucapan Ren barusan.

"Kami? Ah...kau dan ayahmu." Nada pahit terdengar dari bibir Ren begitu kata 'ayah' terucap.

Kenji yakin Ren sekilas terdengar heran saat menanyakan siapa yang dimaksudkan dalam 'kami' yang dikatakannya. Bukankah wajar sebuah keluarga makan bersama dan saling bercerita pengalaman yang didapat selama seharian? Dan kenapa Ren terdengar sangat tidak menyukai kata 'ayah'. Apa Ren memiliki hubungan buruk dengan ayahnya? Mungkin dia bisa bertanya sedikit.

"Apa ibu Suzugamori-kun juga sering membuat makan malam?" Tanya Kenji perlahan sambil memperhatikan reaksi Ren. Kalau benar ini pertanyaan sensitif bagi Ren dia sudah siap berbagai ucapan maaf.

"Ibuku sudah tidak ada sejak aku 4 tahun." Jawab Ren tanpa perasaan apapun.

"Maaf...aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingatnya." Sesal Kenji yang sudah menanyakannya.

"Tidak masalah lagipula tidak ada kenangan yang berarti, yang bisa kuingat hanya dia membawa koper setelah bertengkar dan sempat membentak 'jangan mendekat' saat bertanya kenapa membawa koper sebesar itu. Setelah hari itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Ren melempar tangkai es yang sudah dihabiskannya ke dalam keranjang sampah 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan Kenji untuk membalas ucapan Ren. Biarpun Ren mengatakan tanpa emosi, siapa yang tidak sakit jika harus mengingat pengalaman buruk. Mungkin Ren saat ini hanya menahan perasaan sebaik mungkin, tapi Ren bukan mesin yang tidak punya perasaan. Reaksinya memang terkadang susah dipahami banyak orang tapi dia punya perasaan, hanya cara mengekspresikannya yang tidak sama dengan kebanyakan orang. Kenji bisa tahu hal-hal itu berkat latihan gabungan yang dia jalani dengan Ren selama ini. Jika sekarang Ren menutupi perasaannya berarti dia tidak ingin direpotkan dengan perasaan itu.

"Dongeng apa yang _Koutei_ suka?" Lagi-lagi Ren menanyakan pertanyaan 'entah darimana asalnya dia bisa berpikir pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ada hubungannya dengan topik terakhir yang dibicarakan'.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dongeng." Jawab Kenji. Baginya dongeng sangat tidak nyata karena selalu berakhir dengan 'hidup bahagia selamanya' sementara di kehidupan sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah ada hidup bahagia selamanya, akan selalu ada masalah selama manusia hidup.

"Dongeng hanya pelarian dari kenyataan." Ren menimpali. "Karena itu banyak dongeng yang dirombak agar terlihat lebih indah dari kisah aslinya, _Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White, Little Red, Hansel and Gretel, Little Mermaid_, dongeng asli mereka lebih kusuka daripada yang sudah dirombak demi 'keamanan saat disebarkan ke publik'."

"Benar-benar suram..." Ucap Kenji dalam hati tanpa ada keberanian mengatakan ke lawan bicaranya. Ren memang sangat _my pace _dan penuh kontradiksi.

"Lagipula yang tidak kusuka di dongeng semua puteri selalu menunggu pangeran." Ren terus saja berbicara.

"_Don't say 'I'm on my way' I prefer 'I'll save you but I want you to come to me'_." Seakan ingin membalas Ren, kali ini Kenji yang mengatakan kalimat 'entah darimana bisa mengatakannya'_._

"Apa maksudnya?" Ren menaikkan alis bingung, dia bukan tidak mengerti perkataannya, nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya termasuk tertinggi di kelas, tapi apa yang disiratkan di dalam kata-kata itu.

"Ibuku mengatakan itu saat dia menceritakan bagaimana bertemu dengan ayah. Dia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti tuan puteri yang hanya bisa menunggu, kalaupun dia harus berperan sebagai 'puteri yang perlu diselamatkan' dia tidak ingin berdiam diri di puncak kastil, dia juga akan berjuang memperoleh kebebasannya dan itu ibuku katakan saat masih SMA."

Ren mengeluarkan suara kagum dari jawaban Kenji. Hampir semua murid perempuan di kelasnya bahkan di penjuru sekolah selalu bermimpi akan ada 'pangeran' yang menghampiri mereka, Asaka terkadang juga membahas hal yang sama saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, tapi di usia sama ibu Kenji siudah berpikiran berbeda dengan berhenti menunggu. Memang di zaman seperti ini menunggu pangeran datang hal yang sangat mustahil tapi tetap saja banyak yang bermimpi dengan kehadiran sang pangeran hingga mereka sadar kalau itu sebuah dongeng belaka.

"Kalau saja peran Juliet seperti itu pasti lebih menarik."

"Dan Yuri bisa marah, sebaiknya simpan ide itu untuk pentas tahun depan, Ren." Saran Kenji cepat sebelum Ren bisa mengutarakan ide yang bisa mengacaukan drama yang hanya tinggal seminggu.

"Tidak akan...untuk saat ini." Ren mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Dia masih tahu kapan waktunya untuk benar-benar membuat masalah terlepas dari anggapan dia 'tidak tahu tempat dan waktu untuk bercanda dan mengganggu orang' yang tersebar. "Toko bukunya yang ini kan?"

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berjalan hingga di depan toko buku 2 lantai dengan lampu neon aneka warna yang terus berganti menghias papan nama.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar. Suzugamori-kun mau ikut ke dalam?"

Sesaat Kenji yakin Ren akan mengucapkan 'ya' tapi sebelum kata-kata itu selesai Ren sudah menariknya kembali dan mengganti dengan, "tidak, masih ada yang harus kubereskan di rumah. Sampai besok, _Koutei_."

Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berbalik sejenak hanya untuk mengatakan, "_Koutei _memang mirip senja." dan kembali berjalan, meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi Kenji.

Ren setengah berlari bergegas menuju rumahnya, dia sudah setengah jam melewati jam malam yang ditentukan karena menemani Kenji sampai ke toko buku. Dia tidak menyalahkan Kenji, bahkan kalau bisa dia tidak ingin kembali ke sana, penjara yang disebut rumah.

"_Tadaima_." Ucap Ren pelan di depan rumah.

"Kemana saja kau!" Bentak seorang pria yang seharusnya dia anggap ayah, tapi sebutan itu hanya sebatas formalitas untuk memanggil saja bagi Ren.

"Latihan selesai lebih lama dari biasanya." Jawab Ren, berbohong. Paling tidak ayahnya tidak mau repot-repot menelpon penanggung jawab latihan untuk memastikan kebenaran ucapannya kalau latihan membuatnya terlambat pulang sekali.

Pria yang masih memakai setelan jas kerja itu berdecak kesal, seolah mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih 'lemah'. "Begitu semua latihan drama konyol itu selesai jangan harap kau kumaafkan. Bagaimana bisa kau dipilih mewakili kelasmu dan terlibat drama bodoh itu, tidak ada gunanya. Jangan sampai kau terlibat kegiatan tidak berguna lagi!" Umpatnya sambil membalik badan.

"Aku mengerti..." Jawab Ren tetap dengan nada pelan dan mata tertuju ke lantai.

"Terlebih dengan anak pemilik perusahaan Seika." Seruan marah terus terdengar dari mulut ayah Ren sementara Ren sudah menulikan telinganya, lelah mendengar kalimat yang hampir sama setiap hari.

Ayahnya selalu mengharapkan 'kesempurnaan' darinya dan jika dia tidak bisa memenuhi target yang ditentukan, tak heran jika 1-2 pukulan dilayangkan. Seiring waktu siksaan fisik yang harus dia dapat tidak semakin berkurang tapi semakin bertambah. Sekarang bekas lebam cekikan di leher sudah dia anggap hal biasa. Tetsu dan Asaka mengetahui hal ini tapi mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ayah Ren pemilik perusahaan besar dengan banyak kolega, sangat mudah untuk menutupi 'kesalahan kecil' yang dilakukan, termasuk penyiksaan yang diterima Ren nyaris tiap minggu.

Ren menghempaskan badannya ke atas tempat tidur dalam posisi menelungkup tanpa mengganti seragam bahkan melepas sepatu pun tidak. Bukan latihan yang membuatnya lelah tapi teriakan, makian, dan umpatan yang harus dia dengar tiap pulang dari sekolah.

"Aku tidak butuh ditolong...tapi burung yang akan keluar dari sangkar pun pada akhirnya butuh tempat baru. Tidak ada tempat baru untukku..." Gumannya yang perlahan terbuai dalam tidur.

* * *

"_Koutei..._" Geram Yuri keesokan harinya saat latihan. Jika ingin menebak, ya, lagi-lagi Kenji terhenti mengucapkan dialog. "Kau belum bisa juga?" Dia memijat dahinya, menahan amarah yang hampir meledak, 6 hari sebelum pertunjukan dan mereka masih tersendat di adegan terakhir.

"Sebenarnya apa kesulitanmu?" Tanya Yuri disertai helaan nafas panjang. Kenji benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya, sepertinya berakting bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan sempurna olehnya, tidak seperti kegiatan lain yang bisa dilakukan dengan mudah dalam beberapa kali mencoba.

"Kita ulangi adegan lain." Yuri memberi aba-aba untuk pemain lain masuk ke panggung sementara Kenji dan Ren menunggu di sudut aula.

"_Koutei_ yang sempurna ternyata memiliki kelemahan juga." Kata Ren bertopang dagu sambil menatap latihan di panggung.

"Aku tidak sempurna, Suzugamori-kun. Apa yang selama ini kalian anggap 'tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun' itu hanya karena latihan berkali-kali dan memang tidak banyak yang melihatku berlatih karena aku segan kalau ada yang memperhatikan." Kenji menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gugup.

"Lalu kenapa adegan terakhir tidak bisa juga?" Mata Ren sekarang terarah pada Kenji, memberikan raut bingung. Kalau Kenji bisa melakukan banyak hal karena sering berlatih, bukankah latihan untuk drama ini sudah lebih dari cukup?

Kenji tidak langsung membalas, masih berpikir selama semenit penuh sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan Romeo yang harus melihat perempuan yang sangat disayanginya meninggal tepat di depan mata. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak paham sepenuhnya perasaan Romeo di drama ini. Menyukai orang yang harusnya kau anggap musuh dan pada akhirnya kehilangan dia...aku tidak mengerti perasaan itu." Jelasnya dengan seulas senyum simpul lemah di bibir.

Ren masih menatap Kenji tanpa memberi balasan. Sama seperti Kenji, dia juga tidak paham perasaan dalam drama ini, padahal perasaan merupakan hal penting dalam beradu akting. Semua gerakan akan terlihat natural jika mereka bisa mengerti perasaan karakter yang diperankan atau bahkan lebih baik, menjadi karakter itu.

"Aku tidak pernah membenci musuh, ayah juga selalu mengingatkan untuk memperlakukan Suzugamori-kun sama dengan murid lainnya, tidak masalah kau putra dari pemilik Hakusenkan." Ujar Kenji dengan raut datar tanpa beban, seakan yang dikatakannya hal biasa padahal Ren mengeluarkan suara kaget saat mendengarnya.

Selama ini Ren berpikir Kenji tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya pemilik Hakusenkan, rival dari perusahaan Seika milik ayah Kenji karena bergerak di bidang sama, alat-alat medis, dan sama-sama memiliki nama di kalangan rumah sakit dan dokter. Bagaimana Ren tidak kaget mengingat selama latihan berlangsung Kenji tidak segan melakukan semua adegan yang mayoritas membutuhkan kontak fisik dengannya tanpa ragu. Terlepas kesamaan _gender_, Ren mengira Kenji akan menjaga jarak jika tahu tentang latar belakang ayahnya. Tapi prasangkanya dibantahkan dengan 1 perkataan yang dikatakan secara sederhana, Kenji tidak menganggapnya masalah besar. Bahkan dari perkataan tadi Ren bisa menyimpulkan ayah Kenji juga tidak mengganggap rivalitas sebagai wujud musuh, hal yang sebaliknya dipahami oleh ayahnya. Ayah Ren selalu mengatakan 'saingan akan menertawakanmu dan menghancurkanmu', tapi Ren tidak mau mempercayainya mentah-mentah, dia hanya percaya 1% dari semua yang diajarkan ayahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu? Dan kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Ren cepat.

"Setelah mengerjakan tugas resensimu. Aku sedikit penasaran dan melihat berkas kesiswaanmu. Sewaktu kuberitahu ayah, dia hanya tertawa bisa ada kebetulan seperti ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertanya apapun tentang perusaahan ayahmu. Perusahaan orangtua kita, mereka sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan." Jelas Kenji.

Jika di mata Kenji ini masalah sepele, Ren tidak menganggap sama. Ini masalah serius. Dengan Kenji tahu dia putra pemilik Hakusenkan, kemarahan ayahnya pasti akan meledak dan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang akan dilakukan ayahnya sudah terpikirkan di benak Ren, tidak satu pun ada yang disukainya dan tidak satu pun bisa dia hindari. Dia bisa saja terus menutupi fakta ini dari ayahnya, tapi seperti yang selalu terjadi, cepat atau lambat ayahnya akan tahu dengan berbagai cara.

"Suzugamori-kun?" Sahut Kenji saat Ren hanya terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Balas Ren setelah lamunannya terbuyar. "_Nee Koutei,_ bagaimana seperti ini saja, anggap kau menyukaiku tapi ayahku tidak mengizinkan kita bertemu dan pada akhirnya aku tidak diizinkan keluar dari rumah selamanya. Apa kau bisa mendapat perasaannya?"

"Suzugamori-kun...jangan jadikan dirimu sendiri contoh sesuram itu." Protes Kenji.

"Bayangkan saja." Ren mengatakan dengan nada memerintah.

Tidak mau menambah panjang debat, Kenji memejamkan mata, membayangkan semua yang diucapkan Ren. Dia membuka mata hanya untuk menatap Ren sekian detik, dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, lalu memejamkannya lagi. Ada semburat merah tipis samar di pipinya yang sangat susah dilihat diiringi seulas senyum. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapat bayangan dari hal yang belum dia mengerti sebelumnya, entah dengan cara apa membayangkannya, hanya Kenji yang tahu rahasia kecil itu.

"Suka...kurasa aku bisa mengerti sekarang." Ujar Kenji tanpa ragu. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan ke depan Ren. "Ingin mencoba berlatih kembali, tuan putri?" Ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Tuan putri?" Mata Ren berkilat, sekilas akan marah dengan panggilan itu tapi justru tersenyum tipis dan menerima tangan Kenji. "Aku sudah bosan mengulang adegan yang sama berulang kali jadi kali ini kutendang kalau tetap gagal, Romeo yang payah."

"Yuri! Aku ingin mencoba lagi!" Sahut Kenji, membuat fokus Yuri yang semula pada mereka yang di panggung beralih padanya.

Yuri masih kebingungan sampai dia sadar apa yang baru didengarnya. Kenji terdengar penuh percaya diri sekarang, tidak seperti 5 menit lalu yang masih ragu-ragu. "Baik." Dia meminta para aktor di panggung untuk turun seraya membenarkan properti untuk latihan Kenji.

Ren melepaskan ikatan rambut dan berbaring di tempat tidur yang menjadi propertinya, mendengarkan dialog yang diucapkan Kenji, dialog yang selalu tidak bisa diselesaikan.

Seluruh murid di aula dibuat kehabisan kata-kata dengan akting Kenji. Jika selama ini mereka berkomentar 'bagus', kali ini 'menyatu dengan karakter' yang akan mereka lontarkanjika ditanyakan tentang pendapat mereka pada akting Kenji. Bahkan Ren yang hanya bisa mendengar, matanya terpejam karena peran, tahu intonasi bicara Kenji jauh berbeda dari latihan-latihan sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya bisa kan." Yuri tersenyum puas dengan perkembangan besar yang dibuat Kenji.

Kenji ikut memberikan senyum bangga. Dalam hatinya dia masih tidak percaya bisa melakukan adegan terakhir dengan benar hanya dalam sekali percobaan setelah mendapat bayangan dari ucapan Ren.

"Baik. Kita ulangi latihan dari pertengahan." Yuri menepuk tangannya diikuti gerakan bersiap semua pemain ke posisinya.

"Suzugamori-kun." Ucap Kenji sebelum pergi ke sisi lain panggung tempatnya bersiap untuk adegan yang dimaksudkan Yuri. "Terima kasih sarannya. Nanti kutraktir yang Suzugamori-kun inginkan." Dia pergi ke seberang panggung.

Ren meletakkan telunjuk kanan di dagunya dan kepala sedikit miring. Tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dengan 1 saran kecil seseorang bisa berterima kasih padanya. Siapapun bisa memberikan saran yang sama, benar kan. Sudahlah, menolak makan gratis bukan hal yang akan dia lakukan, tidak perlu memikirkan alasan dibalik mendapat traktiran.

* * *

"_Black coffee_." Pesan Ren sambil mengembalikan daftar menu ke pelayan.

"Hanya itu saja Suzugamori-kun?" Tanya Kenji memastikan, dia sendiri hanya memesan _cappuccino _karena hari ini ibunya kembali bisa memasakkan makan malam.

"Tidak ada kue yang kusuka." Jawab Ren menopang dagu.

Mereka memilih sebuah _family restaurant_ yang searah dengan rumah Ren, selain menghemat waktu Ren, Kenji juga masih ingin pergi ke toko buku yang terakhir dimasukinya. Koleksi buku di sana sepertinya menarik perhatian Kenji.

Tawa kecil sering keluar dari bibir Kenji menanggapi cerita-cerita Ren. Gerakan dan cerita yang memang lucu, kebanyakan berfokus pada Asaka dan Kyou, membuat Kenji tidak berhenti tersenyum. Ren tidak segan menceritakan momen memalukan teman-temannya seakan mengenal Kenji sudah lama, padahal mereka baru bisa dikatakan saling mengenal tidak kurang dari 1 bulan. Kalau mereka mau toleran dengan sifat 'unik' Ren, berteman akrab dengan pemuda berambut merah ini bukan masalah sulit.

"Asaka benar-benar menendangnya ke kolam?" Kenji menahan sebuah tawa yang gagal.

"Iya. Setelah itu Kyou-kun tidak pernah mau ikut _hanami_." Jawab Ren, memberikan senyum polos anak kecil.

"Suzugamori-kun memakai _choker_?" Tanya Kenji yang baru melihat sebuah _choker_ hitam di leher Ren saat Ren memiringkan kepalanya.

Ren menurunkan sedikit bagian kerah seragamnya, menunjukkan lebih jelas aksesoris yang tersembunyi di baliknya ke pandangan Kenji. "Selalu kupakai tapi _Koutei _saja yang tidak sadar. Tidak melanggar aturan kan."

"Sebenarnya...ada aturan melarang siswa memakai perhiasan mencolok tapi kurasa _choker _Suzugamori-kun tidak termasuk." Tangan Kenji terjulur penasaran seperti apa tekstur _choker_ Ren tanpa sadar.

Tentu saja seperti layaknya _choker _murah yang Ren beli secara acak di toko pakaian, tidak ada yang spesial, hanya tekstur kain biasa yang menjadi bahan dasar _choker_. Biarpun sudah tahu hal ini saat ujung jarinya menyentuh _choker_, Kenji tidak segera menurunkan tangan. Jemarinya sekarang berganti meraba kulit leher Ren.

"_Koutei_?" Panggil Ren.

Kenji tersentak dari lamunan dan cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya. "Maaf..." Wajah Kenji menampakkan semburat merah tipis.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Balas Ren tak acuh sambil mengaduk kopi hitam yang akan diminumnya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat masalah di balik tangan Kenji yang menyentuh lehernya. Kenji hanya ingin melihat _choker _lebih jelas kan, tidak ada maksud lain. Memang ada rasa geli saat lehermu disentuh oleh tangan orang lain tapi siapa pun akan merasakan hal sama. Lehernya sudah sering mendapat lebih dari rasa geli.

Siaran di televisi restoran berubah menjadi berita tentang perebutan tender penyediaan alat-alat kesehatan antara Hakusenkan dan Seika di sebuah rumah sakit ternama. Persaingan klise tapi tetap menarik untuk diikuti karena sengitnya persaingan mereka, mungkin bagi yang jeli sadar Hakusenkanlah yang bersikukuh tidak ingin kalah sementara Seika menanggapi dengan tenang.

"Tidak perlu melihat berita seserius itu, kau kan bisa tahu perkembangannya dari ayahmu langsung." Ucap Ren sambil menyesap kopi hitam pelan, sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat televisi, dan memang posisi duduknya membelakangi.

"Melihatnya dari sisi publik menarik kan."

"Tidak." Ren berkata datar.

Kenji hanya tersenyum simpul melihat perubahan sikap mendadak Ren, dia sudah menduga sejak kemarin Ren memang tidak menyukai ayahnya dengan alasan yang belum dia ketahui. Dia bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, apalagi masalah pribadi yang sangat sensitif terutama hubungan keluarga. Bisa tahu Ren tidak memiliki ibu saja dia harus berterima kasih Ren mau menceritakannya.

Dering dari ponsel Ren sedikit mengagetkan mereka. Ren mengerinyit heran melihat _caller-ID_ tertera, 'Asaka'. Sejauh yang dia tahu Asaka tidak ada keperluan dengannya hari ini dan perempuan berambut biru itu tidak akan menelpon kecuali hal mendesak, karena Tetsu tidak mau Ren diganggu dengan telepon tiap jamnya.

"Asaka? Ada apa?" Tanya Ren begitu menjawab telepon.

"Tidak, latihan sudah selesai, aku dengan Mitsusada sekarang."

Jeda beberapa detik diiringi perubahan ekspresi Ren menjadi kaku bukan pertanda baik.

"Aku segera pulang, tahan orang itu selama mungkin." Ucapnya cepat dan menutup telepon. Dengan terburu-buru Ren mengambil tas tanpa menghabiskan kopi yang tinggal seperempat. "Sampai besok." Lanjutnya yang masih terburu-buru pada Kenji.

Kenji mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, Ren sangat tergesa-gesa sampai dia tidak bisa menemukan jeda untuk mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Jam pelajaran olahraga dihabiskan Ren dengan duduk di pinggir lapangan di bawah naungan pohon rindang mengenakan seragam biasa, bukan seragam olahraga. Kondisi fisiknya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengikuti olahraga dan gurunya sudah memaklumi ini, Ren sudah mendapat dispensasi khusus. Surat dari dokter mengatakan fisiknya lemah tapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain dia jarang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, lebam di pergelangan tangan yang cepat-cepat ditutupinya saat lengan seragamnya terangkat adalah alasan utama. Fisiknya tidak selemah yang tertulis di dalam surat dokter, tapi ayahnya tentu saja tidak mau terlibat kasus penyiksaan anak sehingga saat bekas luka di tubuh Ren belum hilang dan terdapat pelajaran olahraga, Ren dipaksa tidak mengikuti.

"Suzugamori-kun? Tidak olahraga?" Tanya Kenji yang tengah membawa peralatan festival dari gudang di seberang lapangan.

"Fisikku sedang turun. _Koutei _sendiri tidak ikut pelajaran?"

"Jam bebas dan semua tugas sudah kuselesaikan jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku melanjutkan persiapan festival."

"Terlalu rajin." Komentar Ren.

"Setelah ini aku tidak bisa sibuk dengan persiapan festival lagi yang ada sibuk mempelajari anatomi manusia." Kenji meletakkan kardus penuh dengan rangkaian lampu gantung, kain, dan lampion, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ren.

"Anatomi manusia?" Tanya Ren bingung.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter seperti ibuku." Jelas Kenji.

"Hee...ibumu dokter?" Komentar Ren singkat.

"Iya dan ayahku penyuplai peralatan medis jadi sejak kecil dunia kedokteran lekat denganku...dan apa aku boleh tahu penyebab lebam ini?" Dengan cepat Kenji menahan tangan kiri Ren sebelum Ren sempat menarik menjauh, dia juga menyingkirkan lengan baju itu hingga mencapai siku. Lebam biru menutupi separuh bagian lengan terlihat jelas di sana.

Mudah bagi Kenji yang sejak kecil terbiasa dengan dunia medis untuk mengetahui apakah orang di hadapannya tengah terluka atau tidak,ditambah berteman dengan Usui bersaudara sejak lama membiasakannya untuk tahu tanda-tanda saat seseorang tengah lebam atau memar, yang sering dialami Gai jika _mood_ Yuri kurang bersahabat dan Gai tetap saja mengusili kakaknya.

"Jatuh." Jawab Ren tanpa emosi.

"Apa jatuh bisa membuat bekas seperti ini?" Tangan satunya meraih kerah Ren dan menarik turun, kali ini bekas lebam membentuk tangan mengelilingi leher putih dihias _choker_ hitam polos. "Siapa yang melakukannya, Suzugamori-kun?" Tanyanya sedih.

Bukannya senang ada kesempatan untuk 'ditolong', Ren justru menjadi marah. Dia menyentakkan tangan Kenji kuat, melepaskannya paksa.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, _Koutei Heika_." Ujar Ren dingin dan melangkah cepat dengan kaki dihentakkan kuat.

Kenji berusaha mengejar Ren tapi saat Ren masuk ke gedung sekolah, Asaka sudah berjaga untuk menahannya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan Ren-_sama_." Ucap Asaka sambil menghadang Kenji agar tidak mengejar Ren lebih dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Dan jangan melunjak hanya karena Ren-_sama_ dekat denganmu. Jangan dekati dia lagi kalau kau tidak bisa menolongnya."

"Aku akan menolongnya." Ucap Kenji tegas.

Asaka mengerinyit tidak senang. Kenji sama sekali tidak ragu menyatakan kesanggupannya, tidak dari ekspresi, mata, bahkan gerak tubuh, semuanya mengatakan pemuda bermata biru kelabu itu memang serius, dan Asaka benar-benar tidak senang. Dedikasi sampai seperti ini demi seseorang yang nyaris tidak ada hubungannya denganmu...

"Mitsusada...apa kau..." Tanya Asaka ragu-ragu.

Sebuah decakan kesal diberikan Asaka saat Kenji hanya mengalihkan pandangan tanpa menjawab. Kenapa tiap mendapat perasaan buruk terutama tentang Ren-_sama_nya yang berharga selalu benar.

"Aku hanya akan memberitahukan ini padamu, Ren-_sama_ memang senang berbicara dengan siapa pun tapi untuk kebanyakan orang dia membatasi diri hanya orang-orang yang dia anggap 'menarik' yang benar-benar dia dekati...dan apa kau tahu syarat pertama orang itu 'menarik' di mata Ren-_sama_?" Asaka menunggu respon Kenji sampai mendapat sebuah tanda 'tidak tahu' sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Mata Ren-_sama_ bisa melihat hal yang tidak bisa kita lihat, Ren-_sama_ bisa melihat 'warna' dari seseorang, dan dari 'warna' dia menebak seperti apa pribadi orang itu. Jika Ren-_sama _menyukai warna seseorang, dia tidak segan untuk mendekati orang itu. Mitsusada...Ren-_sama_ pernah mengatakan 'warnamu' sangat bercahaya tapi tidak menyilaukan dan dia menyukainya. Kalau kau ingin terus menunjukkan 'warna' itu pada Ren-_sama_..." Asaka berjalan mendekat dan menyelipkan secarik kertas ke saku jas Kenji.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memerankan Cinderella saja kalau sudah seperti ini." Asaka tersenyum menyindir dengan melangkahkan kaki ke arah berlawanan dari tempat Kenji menghadap. "Biarpun Ren-_sama_ bukan tipe yang hanya mau diam menunggu jadi kusarankan cepat."

Kenji merogoh sakunya saat Asaka sudah jauh, membaca isi kertas yang diselipkan tadi. Sesaat dia tidak mempercayai yang tengah dibacanya. Informasi sepenting ini harusnya tidak diberikan ke orang sembarang, dan dengan mendapat informasi ini secara tidak langsung Asaka menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu sebagai imbalan sudah mendapat informasi cuma-cuma. Kenji hanya bisa menggaruk kepala bingung. Sebenarnya alasan apa roda takdir begitu senang membelit benang nasibnya. Tidak, Kenji tahu sebabnya. Karena dia sendiri berani memilih seseorang yang sangat merepotkan tapi orang itu memang sangat unik yang tidak akan bisa Kenji temui di mana saja.

"Mau tidak mau memang harus kulakukan."

* * *

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan jangan dekat dengan bocah Seika itu!"

Ren terdorong keras sampai punggungnya membentur keras rak buku membuat beberapa buku berjatuhan membuat suara dentuman berat. Dia mengerinyit sakit, berusaha menarik nafas sebisa mungkin dari pipa udara yang menyempit akibat tangan yang mencekik lehernya.

Selalu seperti ini, setiap ayahnya tidak memenangkan sesuatu, selalu dia yang menjadi pelampiasan. Hari ini pengumuman tender diumumkan dan Hakusenkan menjadi pemenang. Ren yang tengah berjalan melewati ruang kerja ayahnya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor langsung menjadi bulan-bulanan pria itu.

"Aku tidak...mendekatinya..." Balas Ren dengan nafas tercekat.

"Dan kenapa beberapa kali kau menemaninya pulang!" Suara ayah Ren semakin meninggi.

"Menemani...toko...buku..." Suara Ren semakin melemah diikuti nafasnya.

Kesabaran ayah Ren semakin tipis dan hanya dengan 1 ayunan tangan dia melempar Ren ke sudut ruangan. Selagi Ren masih terbujur sakit ayahnya membongkar barang-barang di atas meja sampai menemukan yang dia cari, pisau kecil tajam berkilat di bawah sinar lampu.

Mata Ren membesar tidak percaya. Ayahnya tidak pernah memakai benda tajam selama ini, 'hanya' pukulan, tendangan, cekikan yang diberikan. Masalah sudah semakin serius dan Ren tahu dia tidak bisa diam saja.

"Apa ayah sangat membenciku sampai selalu memukulku?" Tanya Ren sambil berusaha berdiri tapi gagal, badannya menolak digerakkan.

"Kalau bukan karena peraturan pengadilan aku tidak akan mau merawatmu, anak tidak berguna!"

"Tapi ayah tidak ingin orang lain tahu karena itu ayah selalu berusaha menyembunyikan luka-lukaku, baju lengan panjang, larangan ikut olahraga, surat dokter palsu, semua itu agar tidak ada yang curiga kan."

"Tentu saja anak bodoh, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pengadilan hanya karena anak sepertimu. Berterima kasihlah selama ini aku hanya memukulmu tapi kau memang tidak mau mendengar ucapan ayahmu ini, salahkan dirimu sendiri."

Ren harus menggigit bibirnya saat sisi tajam pisau melukai kulit bahu kirinya. Dia tidak mau membuat ayahnya lebih senang dengan berteriak. Dalam sebentar saja kemeja putihnya dikotori dengan cairan merah yang terus mengalir pelan. Lukanya memang tidak dalam tapi tidak bisa juga dibiarkan, harus segera diobati.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti posisimu, Ren." Ayahnya tersenyum puas melihat kondisi putranya sendiri tapi senyum itu hilang saat melihat sebuah benda tersembunyi di balik bagian baju Ren yang robek, kabel hitam tipis. "Apa itu?"

Kali ini Ren berbalik tersenyum menang. Dengan menahan sakit dia berdiri dan menurunkan 2 kancing bajunya, sebuah mikrofon kecil tersembunyi tanpa terdeteksi diletakkan di bagian dalam baju. Senyumnya melebar melihat tatapan takut ayahnya.

"Ya ayah, mikrofon ini merekam semua percakapan kita. Semua sudah direkam dan dikirim kan, _Koutei_?" Ren menatap ke arah pintu.

Entah sejak kapan sosok Kenji sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak, di tangannya tergenggam ponsel yang memberikan tanda bahwa pengiriman data sudah selesai. Perlahan dia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau ingin kutuntut dengan tuduhan masuk ke rumahku tanpa izin rupayanya." Ancam ayah Ren.

Kenji tidak bereaksi dengan ancaman itu, justru dengan suara tenang dia membalas, "saya tidak masuk tanpa izin, putra anda membukakan pintu, dan jika anda memang ingin menuntut saya, saya juga bisa melakukan hal sama dengan tuduhan lebih berat, penyiksaan terhadap anak."

Ayah Ren tertawa remeh. Seorang bocah laki-laki ingin menantangnya, sungguh menggelikan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah berumur 18 tahun. "Sebaiknya kau lihat posisimu sendiri anak muda. Aku tahu banyak pengacara yang bisa berbalik menyerangmu."

"Saya sarankan anda memiliki pengacara lebih baik." Kenji menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang masih menunjukkan nama terakhir dari penerima rekaman suara. Kembali ayah Ren dipaksa menghilangkan ekspresi kesombongan di wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Bocah sepertimu tidak mungkin mengenalnya!" Bentak pria itu gusar.

"Saya tidak berbohong. Dia paman saya. Pengacara yang sama yang menjebloskan mitra kerja anda bulan lalu ke balik penjara yang terbukti merencakan pembunuhan saingan bisnisnya. Kasus seberat itu bisa diselesaikannya apalagi kasus anda. Saya tidak akan mencabut tuntutan, tapi kalau anda menandatangani perjanjian akan memberikan hak asuh Ren pada keluarga saya hingga usia legal, saya mungkin bisa membujuk paman saya untuk mengurangi waktu tahanan anda." Kenji menatap lurus tanpa ragu, tidak gentar menghadapi orang dengan usia 2 kali lebih tua dari usianya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Ren mendapat luka dari ayahnya sendiri lagi. Dia sudah merasa bergerak terlalu lambat sampai Ren mendapat luka sayat di bahunya seperti sekarang, kalau saja dia tidak meminta Ren mengulur waktu untuk mendapat bukti lebih banyak.

Tahu kondisinya sangat terpojok, ayah Ren melempar pisau di tangannya, dan berlari panik keluar.

"Sayang sekali ayah, tapi _Koutei _tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak membuat persiapan matang." Ren tertawa kecil saat suara sirene polisi di kejauhan semakin terdengar jelas.

"Kupanggilkan _ambulance_ juga." Kenji menekan nomer panggilan darurat rumah sakit dengan mata terarah pada luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah di bahu Ren. "Maaf...aku tidak tahu ayahmu akan berbuat sejauh ini." Sesalnya.

"Ini memang pertama kalinya dia memakai benda tajam tapi baguslah kalau ini terakhir kalinya juga." Ada nada lega terdengar di suara Ren.

"Kalau kau selalu dipukuli kenapa tidak mengadukannya?"

"Setelah itu bagaimana? Aku harus tinggal dimana? Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat licik dan memenangkan pengadilan? Siksaanku justru akan semakin bertambah kan." Jawab Ren dengan kemungkinan yang memang benar adanya. Bermain dengan resiko boleh saja tapi tetap saja ada batasan antara berbuat berani dan berbuat bodoh. "Dan _Koutei_, aku tidak pernah membukakan pintu untukmu, kau memang menyusup masuk ke rumahku."

"Itu...bisa dilupakan saja?" Pinta Kenji gugup. Dia benar-benar dalam masalah kalau Ren mengatakan fakta kecil itu pada orang lain.

* * *

_Ren berbaring di tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan memencet tombol-tombol di konsol game yang tengah dimainkannya. Setelah tulisan 'You Win' muncul di layar, Ren menjatuhkan konsol game ke atas tempat tidur, menghela nafas bosan. Dia memiringkan posisi badan, menatap senja dari kamarnya. Di mata orang lain, senja kali ini tidak ada bedanya dengan senja di hari-hari sebelumnya, tapi di mata Ren tiap senja menjadi hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan karena selalu mengingatkannya dengan ketua OSIS 'sedikit bodoh' yang belakangan sering menemaninya. Bodoh? Ya, dia menganggap Kenji 'bodoh' karena sebagai ketua OSIS justru dia yang sering diminta tolong oleh anggota OSIS lain padahal yang seharusnya terjadi apalagi masa event seperti ini sebaliknya._

"_Ouch!" Suara orang terjatuh terdengar dari sisi balkon kamar yang terhalang dari pandangannya._

_Refleks, Ren meraih benda terdekat yang bisa dijadikan senjata, sebuah buku tebal. Perlahan dia membuka pintu balkon dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan dengan buku._

"_Suzugamori-kun! Ini aku!" Seru Kenji sebelum buku bersampul merah itu mengenai kepala._

"_Koutei? Bagaimana kau masuk kesini?" Tanya Ren yang masih bersikap curiga._

"_Umm...rute kabur yang biasa kau gunakan. Asaka yang menggambarkan rutenya." Kenji menunjukkan secarik kertas yang digenggamnya._

"_Asaka?" Ren bingung, Asaka mempercayakan peta rute kabur yang digunakannya jika dia dikurung di dalam kamar pada Kenji? Kenji yang sangat tidak disukai perempuan berambut biru itu? Apa yang diinginkan Asaka?_

"_Aku akan menolongmu, karena itu berikan aku kesempatan." Ucap Kenji sangat serius sampai Ren tersentak kaget, yang segera ditutupi._

"_Kalau begitu pulang saja. Kau tidak akan bisa." Ren membuat nada sedingin mungkin diikuti membalik badan memunggungi Kenji._

"_Aku bisa. Aku memiliki cara untuk menolongmu, tapi aku juga butuh bantuanmu, lagipula kau pasti kesal kalau tidak bisa berbuat apapun kan."_

_Ren masih menolak memberikan reaksi tapi dia juga tidak melangkah menjauh, berpikir apa dia harus mengusir Kenji pergi atau mempercayai ucapannya, bahwa ketua OSIS itu akan menolongnya. "Kesempatanmu hanya 1 kali, kalau kau gagal, kau sadar resikonya kan." Suara Ren terdengar lirih tapi masih bisa tertangkap telinga Kenji._

"_Tidak akan gagal, karena aku tidak mau seperti Romeo yang hanya bisa melihat Julietnya pergi."_

"_Maaf saja, aku tidak berminat hanya menjadi putri yang bisa menunggu." Ujar Ren setengah merajuk sambil membalik badan kembali menghadap Kenji. "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan, sudah waktunya aku keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini."_

* * *

Di saat para murid Fukuhara sibuk berlalu lalang di belakang panggung, antara membawa properti atau mencari-cari aksesoris dari kostum yang harus mereka kenakan, di sudut ruangan, di dalam ruang ganti khusus pemeran utama, 2 orang tampak larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri, mengabaikan hiruk-pikuk suara di luar.

Karena 4 set kostum yang akan digunakan Ren dan Kenji selama pentas terbilang mahal, biarpun mereka bisa meminjamnya secara gratis dari butik teman dekat ibu Kenji yang menganggap Ren 'cantik', para murid tidak mau mengambil resiko, dan memutuskan kedua pemeran itu mendapat ruang ganti sendiri. Kenji yang awalnya biasa saja dengan perlakuan khusus ini sekarang merasa senang, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Ren lebih lama.

"Seperti ini?" Kenji menyampirkan 2 kepang kecil di depan bahu. Ren memiringkan kepala, memastikan tatanan rambutnya tidak berantakan sebelum memberi anggukan setuju.

"Hari Minggu nanti...kau benar mau datang? Paman bilang tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak hadir."

Persidangan ayah Ren yang akan dilakukan hari Minggu dan Ren bersikeras akan hadir meski Kenji sudah mengatakan tidak setuju.

"Dan membiarkan orang itu menganggapku pengecut? Aku tidak mau." Ren tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya dan Kenji tahu dia harus mengalah, memaksa terus-menerus pun Ren tidak akan berubah pikiran. Bukan seorang Suzugamori Ren jika tidak keras kepala.

Kenji melanjutkan menata rambut Ren dengan menyematkan bunga-bunga di kepangan kedua yang terjalin dari kedua sisi kepala dan bertemu di tengah. Sesekali tatapannya jatuh ke bahu kiri Ren dengan mata penuh penyesalan. Ren yang memperhatikan dari bayangan cermin mengambil 1 tangkai bunga yang sudah berupa ranting dan dipukulkan tepat di tengah wajah Kenji keras.

"Berhenti memberi tatapan itu. Ibumu sendiri mengatakan kurang dari seminggu lukanya sembuh."

"Tidak perlu sekeras itu." Kenji masih mengusap hidungnya yang terasa paling sakit.

"Karena kau bodoh. Teruskan memasang bunganya." Perintah Ren.

"Baik." Tangan Kenji dengan cekatan memilih bunga yang segar dan cocok disematkan di rambut Ren tapi selewat beberapa saat dia ternyata tidak bisa tidak mengatakan sesuatu pada Ren dan tangannya berhenti bekerja. "Maaf...kalau pamanku bukan pengacara, aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolongmu...aku memang lemah, bodoh, dan terlalu nekat ya." Bibir Kenji membuat sebuah senyum pedih.

"Memang." Ucap Ren tanpa dosa, tidak peduli kata-katanya sangat menancap. "Tapi kalau kau tidak bodoh dan nekat sampai sekarang aku masih di tempat suram itu."

Kali ini senyum yang menghias bibir Kenji adalah senyum senang. Dia sudah belajar untuk memahami maksud lain dari kata-kata 'tajam' Ren, lagipula kalau dia terus merasa menyesal Ren tidak akan segan-segan memukul wajahnya dengan ranting lagi.

"Ah..." Seruan kecil dikeluarkan Ren saat sekuntum bunga orange dipegang Kenji. "Warnanya menyatu dengan _Koutei_."

Baju yang dikenakan Kenji sekarang berwarna merah, tidak ada orange sama sekali, lalu darimana...oh, Kenji mengerti. Dia sempat melupakan ucapan Asaka saat memberikan peta masuk ke rumah Ren.

"Warnaku seperti bunga ini?" Tanya Kenji.

"Tidak juga. Warna _Koutei_ lebih terang dari itu, seperti semburat senja hangat...yang kubenci."

Baik. Sekarang Kenji bingung. Asaka mengatakan Ren menyukai warnanya tapi sekarang orang yang dimaksud mengatakan benci dengan senja? Apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Senja berarti semua orang bersiap pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat nyaman kan. Tidak bagiku." Ren berdiri dari tempat duduk dan merapikan sisi gaun yang sedikit berkerut akibat lama duduk. "Tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti mencari 'senja' yang bisa kunikmati sendiri."

Dari tempatnya berdiri dan refleksi cermin, Kenji bisa melihat bibir Ren sedikit terangkat membuat senyum samar.

"Sudah waktunya bersiap kan." Ren membuka pintu ruang ganti mereka, diikuti Kenji berjalan ke tepi panggung. Suara pengumuman menandakan sebentar lagi tirai panggung akan diangkat. Pemain yang gugup semakin berdebar-debar, sementara Ren dengan tenang berdiri di tepi panggung tanpa rasa gugup menghinggapi. Disebelahnya Kenji menunjukkan postur yang sama, berdiri tegap tanpa gemetar di tubuh.

"Sebelum aku lupa..." Bisik Ren. "Peta dari Asaka itu buatanku. Asaka ingin tahu rute seperti apa yang kugunakan untuk kabur jadi kugambarkan, ternyata masih disimpan."

Dan sekarang Kenji baru mengerti sepenuhnya yang dimaksudkan 'Cinderella' oleh Asaka. Karena secara tidak langsung Ren sudah menjatuhkan 'sepatu kaca' yang kemudian dipungutnya.

"Sayang sekali tahun depan _Koutei_ sudah tidak disini. Selain _Koutei_ tidak ada yang boleh menjadi pemeran utama drama Cinderella selama aku di Fukuhara."

Setelah mengatakan itu tirai terbuka sempurna dan Ren berjalan masuk ke panggung untuk adegan pertamanya. Sebelum suara penonton memenuhi pendengaran, telinganya masih menangkap suara pelan Kenji mengucapkan, "apapun yang kau inginkan, Ren."

Tidak akan ada 'bahagia selamanya', baik Kenji dan Ren sadar hal itu, tapi mereka juga tahu apapun yang diberikan untuk mereka hadapi, mereka tidak akan menyerah. Mereka bukan hidup dalam dongeng tapi justru itu yang membuat hal semakin menarik bukan.

* * *

**-cCc-**

* * *

Maaf kalau ficnya agak acak-acakan dan maksa m(_ _)m

Tentang ayah Ren yg _abusive_ ke Ren, itu _canon_ di manga, tapi author sendiri gak tau apa masih berlanjut sampai Ren dewasa atau waktu dia kecil karena halaman _manga_ yang author lihat waktu Ren masih kecil (awal ketemu Kai) dan cari materi soal _manga_ Vanguard itu susah.

Dari potongan _scan_ majalah (yang author dapat dari Tumblr dan lupa linknya), Asaka 1 tingkat diatas Ren. Dari _timeline_ CFV sendiri Koutei 2 tingkat dari Ren.

Kemampuan Ren lihat 'warna' itu 'dialihkan' dari versi asli yang dia bisa lihat '_light_' dari kartu, karena author gak ada ide lagi keunikan apa yang bisa dikasih ke Ren m(_ _)m

Always accept for review :)


End file.
